Love Triangle for Two
by HitsugayaLover1994
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha have finally gotten together, but Kagome still isn't satisfied. Kagome wakes up to find the wolf prince at her side and goes to spend the day with him. Will her heart change courses? KogKag? InuKag? InuKik? Read to find out. R&R!


_**Love Triangle for Two** _

_Part One_

HitsugayaLover1994

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything except for this story line and the computer I'm typing it on.

* * *

'My life is horrible.' Kagome thought pulling herself up onto the huge boulder by the river. 'InuYasha finally told me how he feels about me and he also described it with his lips. It was wonderful! My first kiss! And I was able to share it with InuYasha! I know he can't forget Kikyo and that's where my dilemma starts. If I can't have InuYasha heart soul, than why just have part of him, when you know he's going to be taken down into hell with Kikyo? ' With a loud groan she slouched and mashed her hands into her eye sockets.

'Why does life have to suck? I finally get InuYasha and Kikyo interrupts it!! Ahhh!' She silently screamed. 'Seriously, even Miroku and Sango got together. Right after Miroku proposed, they have been inseparable. Why can't InuYasha and I be like that?' Tired of her unhappy thoughts she got up and walked back to the camp, at least she would try to go back and act like everything was all right. Even though she was miserable.

"Kagome! Where have you been? I've been worried sick!" InuYasha shouted down from his roost in The God Tree. Sango gave Kagome a cheery smile then turned back to the card game Kagome had brought back with her. There were very strange cards but similar to the ones from her own era, feudal Japan. They were fun to play with though. 'Kagome's era is great.' she thought to herself cheerfully as she revealed a full house to the already grumpy monk. "I win again!" she chimed as she carefully laid her cards out on the cold earth. "That's 15 out of 15, Sango, are you by any means cheating?" Sango gave him an angry glare. "No, Miroku, I'm just lucky." With that she flipped her hair and picked up the cards and put them back in their case. Sango stretched and laid back on her sleeping bag. Yawning in agreement the lecherous monk retreated to his normal sleeping position against a tree. Sango grabbed her sleeping back and slowly made her way toward the monk. Sighing, she plopped down beside him. Miroku decided to help her out and pulled it over the both of them. Snuggling close to each other they both sighed contently and fell asleep.

"I just needed some alone time InuYasha." Kagome answered him, as she cautiously stepped over the already sleeping kitsune. Walking over to her sleeping back she heard a light thud behind her. "Kagome, are you okay? You seem… different. Is something wrong? Did that wolf runt say something to you? Cuz' if he did, I'll rip him to shreds" With that suggestion he flexed his claws. Putting a soft hand to his, he stopped immediately and took her hand inside his. "InuYasha I'll be fine" Suddenly she leaned up on her tip toes and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Blushing slightly he returned the favor. "Kagome, I just worry." "I know you do InuYasha, and that makes me happy. But there's nothing to be worried about. How about you get some sleep. I'll let you use my sleeping bag." Blinking her eyes rapidly she turned to pick up the bundle of blankets she called a bed. Leaning down he kissed her ear and whispered, "Only if you sleep beside me." Nodding at the suggestion she threw it to the ground. It opened up into a mess of blankets going every which way. She bent down and within a few seconds it looked like a tidy bed.

Un-tucking the top cover she climbed in and scooted over, knowing InuYasha wasn't too far behind. Snuggling close together, the two fell asleep without a care in the world. InuYasha was happy that he had finally showed Kagome how he felt about her. Now he was free to caress her emotions and run his fingers through her hair. He liked being able to kiss her whenever he wanted to, and being able to hold her at his every whim. 'This love thing might not be that bad.' he thought as he ran his fingers through the slumbering Kagome's hair. Sighing heavily he fell asleep.

That morning

"Kagome" a gruff voice whispered in her ear, startling her. "Inuyasha?" She sighed. "NO!!! I'm not some half mutt! Kagome, come on! You know who it is." Lazily opening her eyes she groaned. Why of all times was Koga bothering her? "Koga go away." she whispered as she flipped over to wrap her arm around InuYasha only to find him missing. "Inuyasha?!" she yelled as she shot up like a bullet, throwing blankets every which way. "Kagome calm down." he sat beside her and wrapped a loving arm around her slender body. "You don't need that mutt when I'm around." He nuzzled her cheek. "Koga where's Inuyasha?!" She pulled away from him and frantically looked for the missing hanyou.

"I don't know, what am I the mutt's keeper?" he stood up and held his hand out for Kagome. "Why are you alone?" he asked her, still keeping his hand outstretched. "I don't know. Where are Miroku and Sango? And why would InuYasha just leave me here?" She accepted his hand and he pulled her up.

"How should I know? I was just in the forest and I picked up your scent, so I figured I should come and see how the mutt's been treating you." He took her hands in his and looked her in the eyes. "How have you been?" Kagome was fighting an immense blush when she answered him. "Just fine and you?" Brushing a clawed hand across her cheek he replied "I've been so lonely without your company, your always on my mind." 'Gasp He knows just what to say to make a girl's heart flutter.' Kagome thought as she felt as if she'd melt away.

Moments of silence passed as he let her hands go and looked around, desperately trying to think of something to say to the woman that he loved so dearly. "So, how long have you been there watching me?" she asked stretching. Relief washed over him as he answered her. "Well, since sunrise. You looked so content and happy, I didn't think I could wake you." Kagome brushed off her clothes and started to roll up her bed. "Well, what am I supposed to do all day?" she asked herself. "You can come and spend the day with me." Koga offered. 'Well I guess that couldn't be that bad, I still can't believe everyone just left me here!' She clumsily opened her bag and pulled out a pen and paper. Sitting on a log she began to write a note to her friends, telling them that she was going out today so they wouldn't worry. Setting it down on the folded bedding, Kagome looked him in the eyes and his gaze didn't falter. "Shall we go?" she replied. Walking towards her, his arm slid around her waist and his other arm found its way under her legs, carrying her bridal style. Then he was off, leaving behind only a cyclone of dust.

Feeling the wind blowing her hair wildly, she smiled. Inuyasha had never carried her like this. This was 10 times as fun as being on his back. Wondering where they were going she wrapped her slim arms around Koga's upper body, earning a huge grin from him. "Koga, why do I feel like this with you? Why is it that every time that I'm around you my heart beats so much faster. Every time you smile at me, I feel as if I'm going to melt away. I thought I loved Inuyasha, but he has never made me feel like this. When I'm with you, my heart is content and I don't feel like I'm second best." she whispered to herself. Koga heard her and his heart went twang. 'So she does have feelings for me. I was worried she only had feelings for mutt face.' clutching her tighter he sped up, earning a giggle from Kagome. 'Oh kami, did I just say that aloud? Is that why he is grinning? Oh kami, oh kami, oh kami, oh kami what have I done?' her thoughts screamed at her.

Skidding to a halt, Koga looked down at Kagome and released her gently to the ground. Standing up seemed like a chore to Kagome, she had been sitting for so long, her legs were hurting. Turning around, she gasped. Looking at her surroundings she felt tears well up in her eyes. "It's beautiful Koga." she whispered. Right in front of her was a heaven on earth. There was a waterfall that was about 100 feet from the ground. It spilled into a small little lake, that was surrounded by lush grasses and tall trees. There were birds singing everywhere and the sun had a few beams of light shining through the thick canopy of leaves that shaded them from any type of harsh weather that may threaten to show. Turning to face the wolf prince, she smiled. His hand wiped away all the tears of joy that cascaded down her cheeks. "Kagome, do you like it?" Kagome nodded her head vigorously. "I thought you would. I come here when I miss you. It reminds me of your perfect beauty." Throwing her arms around his chest she buried her face in his shoulder. "Oh Koga, you know just what to say to make a girl feel special. Inuyasha has never done anything this special for me. Ever. And you're always there for me. Why did I fall for that stupid hanyou? He loves Kikyo. Not me." she whispered sniffling. Koga pulled her closer and whispered something in her ear. Hearing it made her cry once more and cling to the wolf as if her life depended on it.

Back at the Camp

"Kagome?" a puzzled demon slayer called. "Where is she?" she asked. "Sango come here, I think I know." Miroku held up a little blue piece of paper that was tucked under the nylon rope holding Kagome's sleeping bag together. Giving a puzzled look he began to silently read it:

**Hey Guys! **

**Hey where did you all disappear to? I woke up alone! You all must have your reasons. Well, I don't think you'll mind, but I'm going to spend the day with a dear friend. I'll be back as soon as possible. Oh and tell Inuyasha to stay put or I'll sit him so much, that he'll be eating rock for a month. **

**Love,**

**Kagome**

"It says she went to spend a day with a dear friend. Does that mean she went back to her own time? She also doesn't know when she'll be back. But she said she woke up alone. Sango, we left to go on a walk this morning, so where did Inuyasha go?" "I know!" a cute little fox kitsune chimed. "I can faintly smell Kikyo." The monk and the slayer both stared at each other with grim expressions. "I thought he told Kagome that he had chosen her instead of Kikyo. Am I wrong?" Shippo asked. "No" the couple replied at the same time. Shippo was still sniffing along the ground. "Inuyasha is wrong for two-timing Kagome." Sango whispered. "Poor Kagome." Miroku added. "Hey Miroku, I can also smell Koga and Kagome's scent mixed together. Is that where Kagome went?" Shippo asked. "It seems so Shippo." Miroku stated simply. Sango gasped. "That's what she meant when she said she went with a dear friend, and to tell Inuyasha to stay here." Miroku shook his head "There is going to be some major fighting when they come back. Inuyasha is going to be mad at Kagome for going with Koga" Shippo complained. "And Kagome is going to ignore the fact that Inuyasha left to see Kikyo and act like everything is fine, although we all know that it's not." Miroku sat down next to Sango and wrapped his arm around her. All three of them exchanged glances and began to shiver. Shadows passed over the land as the Sun dissolved over the horizon. Huddling together they clung to what little warmth they could provide each other. They would not leave their post to find wood or start a fire, until they knew the others were safe.


End file.
